fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Mikuni Shin
Mikuni Shin (美國罪 Mikuni Shin) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He used to work in a sushi bar, but he was liked so much that his manager told him never to leave, so he did. He likes drums and dislikes mice. Appearance Mikuni shaves his head bald so he doesn't have to worry about going bald when he gets older. He also has stubble on his chin. He wears something similar to a karate uniform and sandals. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Mikuni is seen watching with the rest of the guild as Jose Porla unleashed his shades after Erza Scarlet took the brunt of the Jupiter attack. Mikuni is seen together with most of the guild looking at the Phantom Lord guild that was beginning to change into Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 5 He was then seen listening as Jose reveals that they captured Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 13 After the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Mikuni is surprised to see the rune knights arriving to interrogate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 3 Fighting Festival arc Mikuni is watching the Miss Fairy Tail contest, until Laxus Dreyar and his bodyguards arrive and start the Fighting Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 Later, when its all over, Mikuni expresses his displeasure along with Joey Fullborn and Wang ChanJi as Laxus arrives at the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 7-9 Mikuni was later seen playing in a band with Mickey Chickentiger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 21 Oración Seis arc Mikuni, along with the rest of the guild, was listening to Mirajane talk about Dark Guilds, when the master arrives and explains that Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter are going to form an alliance to stop the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 17 Edolas arc Mikuni and the rest of the guild happily welcome Wendy and Carla to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Mikuni is seen celebrating with the rest of the guild because of Lisanna's return and laughs when he hear the personality of Natsu's Edolas counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 5 Magic & Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): This sixteen year old Mage uses his drumsticks to pound the ground for his Earth Magic, multiplying his strength. Trivia *He may or may not have a cute girlfriend. *His dream is to become a producer for an idol. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members